ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Four Arms(C10UA)
Four Arms is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. Appearance Curtis as Four Arms Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. Four Arms' original appearance is a white T-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and fingerless gloves. He wears the pre-prototype Omnitrix symbol on his upper left shoulder. His eyes are yellow and he has no hair. In Ultimate Alien, Four Arms wears navy blue wrist and ankle bands, and wears black underwear that has a navy blue waistband, as well as two navy blue sashes that go across his chest. His eyes are navy blue, and he wears the Omnitrix-7 symbol on his chest. Ben as Four Arms Four Arms is a humanoid alien that is approximately twelve feet tall, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. In his original appearance, Four Arms wears a white T-shirt with a black line going down it, black pants, and fingerless gloves. He wears the prototype Omnitrix symbol on his upper left shoulder. His eyes are yellow and he has no hair. Four Arms now wears gold wrist and ankle bands, and wears black underwear that has a gold waistband, as well as two golden sashes that go across his chest. His eyes are green, and he wears the Omnitrix-10 symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Four Arms' most prominent ability is his enhanced strength, being able to lift several times his own weight and punch through various resilient materials with ease. His strength allows him to use anything heavy as a weapon, from big rocks he can throw several feet away, to beams and pillars that can be used as clubs. His great strength even extends to his jaws and bite, allowing him to bite metal and damage it. Four Arms can create strong shockwaves by clapping all four of his hands together or slamming his fists on the ground. Four Arms can jump several times his own height, at least seven stories up, in a single bound. Four Arms has high durability, being almost fire and laser-proof. Weaknesses Four Arms' bulk sometimes is a disadvantage; all the extra muscle mass makes him relatively slower than other opponents, and his size, likewise, makes using things, or moving through areas designed for smaller species difficult. His immense size also makes him an easy target for enemy attacks. When under the effects of a cold, Four Arms' strength and stamina are severely reduced, his skin turns from bright red to a dark shade of orange and he develops pungent hives in his armpits as seen in Side Effects. Video Games Curtis 10: Ultimate Alien Protector of Earth Four Arms is one of the first aliens available. He also has unlockable Dark Heroes and DNA Force skin. His special attack (which involves throwing a rock at his opponent) is the most powerful out of all the other playable characters in the game. Powers and Abilities *Four Arms' prominent ability is his enhanced strength. Four Arms is able to spin to punch multiple enemies. *Four Arms can scale certain walls. *By punching the ground, Four Arms can launch rocks in all directions. By clapping all his hands together, Four Arms can create an energy beam. Cosmic Destruction *Four Arms is an exclusive character for the Wii, much like Rath is exclusive for the Xbox 360. Both have super strength as their main power. Curtis 10: Ultimate Alien Galactic Racing *Four Arms is a playable alien racer in Galactic Racing. Gallery Four arms c10ua.png|Curtis as Four Arms(Omnitrix-7) Four armstrtfg.png|Ben as Four Arms(Omnitrix-10) Category:Tetramands Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix-7 Aliens Category:Omnitrix-10 Aliens Category:Waybig101 Category:Curtis 10 Ultimate Alien Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Jumping Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Aliens